Hitchhiking in Iceland
by romeo'stomboy
Summary: OS : Hermione a l'impression de s'être perdue dans sa propre vie suite à la guerre. Elle s'ennuie et décide du jour au lendemain de partir en Islande, marcher et faire du stop, seule et sans l'aide de la magie. Avec son sac à dos, Boris, elle parcourra les paysages Islandais et fera une bien surprenante rencontre !


**Bonsoir vous tous !**

**Voilà un petit OS tout droit sortit de mon imagination. J'ai un grand amour pour l'Islande alors j'avais envie de situer une fic là bas, d'où cet OS. Et puis j'avais besoin d'écrire quelque chose d'autre que ma fic actuelle ****_Run Away_**** pour me changer un peu les idées.**

**Je vous laisse à votre lecture sans vous en dire plus !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

_**Hitchhiking in Iceland.**_

Le jour était levé depuis longtemps quand Hermione ouvrit les yeux dans sa petite tente. Comme chaque matin elle vérifia l'heure à sa montre : il n'était que huit heure mais le soleil était déjà bien haut dans le ciel. Effectivement, l'été en Islande la nuit ne durait pas plus de cinq heures.

Elle était sur cette île depuis quelques jours déjà. Elle s'était mis en tête au début de l'année de passer son été seule à marcher et à faire de l'auto-stop dans le but de faire le tour de l'Islande.

Ses parents auraient rapidement approuvés ce projet. Après tout leur fille était bien assez grande pour faire ce qu'elle souhaitait et cette idée n'était pas si farfelue. Mais ils n'étaient plus là pour la pousser à se réaliser.

Mais ce projet, assez banale d'un point de vue Moldue, avait surpris ces amis et son entourage exclusivement sorcier. Harry et Ron n'avaient toujours pas compris l'intérêt de passer ses vacances sur la route, sans moyen de transport et sans confort, alors qu'elle était une sorcière si douée. Et, qui plus est, qui pouvait transplaner. D'un point de vue sorcier, l'auto-stop en lui même était hors du commun.

Harry et Ron avait insisté pour qu'elle emmène un sac ensorcelé plutôt que cet énorme sac à dos qui semblait peser des tonnes. Il ne comprenait pas cette nécessité qu'elle avait de se retrouver un peu seule avec elle même, de se pousser à bout en emmenant un stricte nécessaire déjà bien encombrant.

Ils avaient fait la tête jusqu'à son départ en avion, refusant de comprendre pourquoi elle partait sans eux.

Elle avait été indulgente. Elle savait que ce voyage semblait, de bien des égards, complètement fou.

Elle avait même laissé sa baguette à Ginny avant d'embarquer pour Reykjavik. Si Harry et Ron apprenait ça, il l'étriperait sans vergogne.

Elle avait ressenti le besoin d'être seule avec elle même. Depuis la fin de la guerre, elle avait l'impression de ne plus avoir un moment à elle et de ne plus vraiment savoir qui elle était. Elle ne se connaissait plus et était devenue une étrangère. Elle faisait ce travail pour se retrouver.

Et quoi de mieux pour ça qu'un endroit inconnu peuplé de gens inconnus à la culture étrangère à la sienne ? Cette immersion lui avait fait du bien. Elle se sentait déjà plus ouverte au monde tout en s'étant centrée un peu plus sur elle même.

Elle sortit de son duvet et ouvrit sa tente, passant la tête par l'interstice.

Il faisait un temps magnifique, ce qui était particulièrement agréable en comparaison au temps pluvieux et venteux qu'elle avait affrontés la veille. Elle s'étira et se leva, agitant ses orteils sur le tapis d'herbe où elle avait planté sa tente canadienne. Elle tira son sac à elle. Elle avait cousu dessus une petite étiquette sur laquelle était écrit : Boris. C'était le nom de cet unique compagnon de voyage.

Elle fouilla un moment à l'intérieur et en sortit une minuscule trousse de toilette ainsi qu'un petit tas de vêtements humides enroulés dans un sac de plastique. Elle se dirigea alors vers le ruisseau qui coulait en contrebas de son campement.

L'eau était partout potable en Islande et elle s'y baigna, frottant son corps avec un gros savon. Elle brossa ses dents avec son doigt et entreprit de laver ses vêtements avec l'aide de ce savon fait-tout.

Elle suspendit les étoffes trempées, mais qui ne sentait désormais plus le chien mouillé, à son sac, Boris donc, et se vêtit. Elle plia la tente et roula le duvet rapidement : elle avait l'habitude après deux semaines à vadrouiller et ça ne lui prenait désormais pas plus de quelques minutes.

Son sac était bouclé. Ne lui restait qu'à définir l'itinéraire du jour.

Elle sortir une carte usée d'une petite poche de Boris et l'étala à même le sol. Tout en tartinant ses bras nus et son visage de crème solaire, elle étudia le paysage et la carte d'un oeil distrait.

Elle avait posé le campement dans un minuscule cirque au centre duquel coulait ce petit ruisseau. Ça ressemblait au cratère d'un volcan depuis longtemps éteint. La cendre avait depuis des années était recouverte par ses herbes folles et douces propres aux tourbières islandaises. Ça et là de gros rochers semblaient émerger de cet océan de verdure ondoyant.

Elle suivit de son doigt le trajet effectué hier, sous la pluie battante. Elle était arrivée de la côte ouest et se dirigeait vers le nord, se rapprochant du centre de l'île.

Si ces calculs étaient juste la route 1, route principale de l'île, était à seulement quelques kilomètres de là. Peut être qu'elle pourrait l'apercevoir en montant sur la crête du cratère.

Elle allait rejoindre cette route, attendre qu'un automobiliste s'arrête et continuer sa route en direction de Akureyri, au nord de l'île.

Elle replia la carte soigneusement et jucha Boris sur ses épaules. Elle avait l'air minuscule comme ça, avec ce sac plus large et plus haut qu'elle.

Elle grimpa le flanc du cratère et en fit le tour, suivant la crête pas à pas. Elle finit par s'arrêter, elle distinguait en contrebas et à une distance raisonnable le ruban de goudron de cette route qu'elle devait rejoindre. Entre elle et cet objectif, elle ne voyait pas d'obstacle particulier.

Elle soupira de soulagement. Pour une fois qu'il n'y avait pas un quelconque torrent en furie, ou un volcan aux pentes ardues pour lui barrer la route. Ce serait bien plus simple que d'habitude.

Elle commença à descendre lentement le long de la pente. Le vieux volcan était couvert de roches volcaniques formant un gravier qui risquait à tout moment de s'ébouler sous ses pieds. Elle ne voulait prendre aucun risque.

Elle marcha quelques heures, essayant de maintenir son cap en direction de la célèbre «Ring Road». Cette route faisait le tour de l'île et c'était exactement ce que Hermione souhaitait faire alors elle y revenait souvent.

L'horizon était barré au loin par de hautes montagnes mauves.

Elle arriva après quelques heures de marche au bord de cette route et s'assit, s'accordant enfin une pause. Elle était essoufflée et commençait à avoir faim.

Elle jeta un coup d'oeil aux deux extrémités de la route : rien. Elle avait le temps de s'offrir une petite collation. Elle extirpa de Boris un petit sachet en plastique rempli de fruits secs et mâchonna quelques raisins en observant les montagnes environnantes.

Elle repéra le volcan éteint d'où elle venait : ses flancs étaient noirs à cause des roches volcaniques.

Maintenant elle était en plein milieu d'une grande tourbière. Elle avait cru s'enfoncer dans des marais de nombreuses fois avant d'atteindre son but. Ce genre de plaine était sacrément fourbe et casse gueule. Un moyen rapide et efficace de se coincer le pieds dans un trou boueux ou de tomber entre deux mottes de terre.

Elle était soulagée d'être enfin sur cette route solide et sûre. La concentration qu'elle avait déployé le matin même pour ne pas tomber et pour avancer en ligne droite l'avait épuisé. Et en plus elle avait progressé lentement.

«En route, Boris»

Elle saisit son sac et le jeta sur son dos avant de se remettre en marche, longeant le bas-côté.

Il faisait beau et chaud. Ce qui était rare et unique en Islande. C'était la première fois qu'elle avait un temps aussi clément d'ailleurs. Elle était même contente de sentir une légère brise caresser ses cheveux attachés en queue de cheval.

La route filait en ligne droite vers ce qui ressemblait à un haut mur de glace. La plaine où elle évoluait était excessivement plate et monotone et cette montagne gelée au bout contrastait fortement avec ce décor.

Elle adorait ça, ces paysages tout en opposition. C'est ce qui faisait toute la beauté de l'Islande selon elle. Et puis, de temps en temps, elle se disait qu'elle n'en apprécierait que plus les mornes collines d'Angleterre. Elle rit toute seule à cette remarque.

Elle se sentait bien. Elle se sentait vivante. Et c'est la première fois que ça lui arrivait depuis la guerre.

Elle pensait beaucoup à Harry, Ron et Ginny. Ils lui manquaient énormément mine de rien. Elle était très impatiente de les retrouver.

Elle cheminait tranquillement quand elle aperçut venir en contresens un monstrueux 4x4. Bien qu'il allait dans la direction opposé, le véhicule s'arrêta à sa hauteur.

« Éh bien, mademoiselle, où est ce que vous allez comme ça ?»

Bien qu'il s'exprima dans un anglais tout à fait correct, elle devina qu'elle avait affaire à un insulaire à l'accent de ce vieux monsieur. Et comme tout les Islandais qu'elle avait rencontrés jusqu'à maintenant, il se montrait d'une amabilité et d'une générosité peu commune.

« Je vais jusqu'à Akureyri ! Savez vous combien de kilomètres j'ai devant moi ?»

«Vous n'êtes pas encore arrivée, petite ! Vous êtes encore à une bonne centaine de kilomètre de la ville ! Vous y serez en un peu plus d'une heure si quelqu'un passe par là bientôt.»

«Merci beaucoup monsieur ! Et ne vous inquiétez pas, si je n'y arrive pas avant ce soir j'ai ma tente avec moi !»

Elle désigna son sac en souriant, toujours baissée vers la fenêtre ouverte du véhicule encombrant.

«Il y a un petit village de pêcheur à quelques kilomètres de là, vous y serez avant la nuit je pense. Vous pourrez y trouver de quoi manger, si jamais.»

«Ah merci ! Je ne savais pas, ça m'encourage de savoir ça.»

«Bonne route à vous !»

Il agita sa main par la fenêtre et s'éloigna en un bruit de moteur de la frêle silhouette en bord de route. Elle reprit sa route, requinquée par cette rencontre. Quoiqu'il arrive elle aurait certainement un repas chaud ce soir, et c'était assez rare pour être une bonne nouvelle.

Elle marcha longtemps. Plusieurs voitures la dépassèrent sans s'arrêter, lui faisant des signes d'excuses et d'encouragements. Il n'y avait pas de place pour un passager de plus, apparemment.

Elle en avait marre. Elle voulait s'asseoir et se reposer. Elle avait faim en plus. Et soif. Et sa gourde était vide. Et la route semblait la narguer, filant toujours aussi droit vers cet horizon indistinct. Elle commençait à souffler d'ennui et de fatigue, en colère contre tout les véhicules passant près d'elle sans même ralentir.

Elle voulait être assise dans un restaurant, devant un bon repas chaud. C'est tout.

Parfois elle se demandait comment elle avait pu avoir l'idée idiote de venir ici toute seule, sans sa baguette. Elle se maudissait, comme chaque jour à cette heure de la journée.

Elle atteignit une petite cascade dégringolant d'une falaise qui venait longer la route sur quelques dizaines de mètres. Elle jaugea du regard l'endroit. N'importe quel endroit aurait fait l'affaire mais c'était particulièrement idyllique.

«Qu'est ce que tu en dis, Boris, on a bien mérité une petite pause, n'est ce pas ?»

Avec son accord, elle alla s'asseoir au bord du bassin formé par le ruissellement et y rempli une gourde. Elle se déchaussa en plongea ses pieds endoloris par la marche dans l'eau froide. Elle soupira d'aise. Le bruit de l'eau était reposant et le soleil chauffait doucement sa peau.

Elle ferma ses yeux chocolats et profita du silence. Elle s'apaisait doucement.

Elle entendit d'un coup un bourdonnement lointain mais caractéristique. Une voiture approchait, filant à vive allure sur la route 1 en direction du nord. Ça la tira de ses rêveries en un sursaut, c'était peut être sa seule chance de la journée de se coucher à Akureyri ce soir. Elle ne prit pas le temps de remettre ses chaussures de marches ni même de récupérer son sac et elle bondit sur la route, agitant son pouce et priant intérieurement pour que cette fois soit la bonne.

Elle vit la voiture de loin, véhicule précédé par le grognement de son moteur puissant.

Elle ne put réprimer un cri de joie quand elle décela le ralentissement de la voiture. Elle attendit d'être sûre que le conducteur l'avait vue et qu'il allait bien s'arrêter sur le bas côté et elle fit demi tour vers ses affaires, enfilant à la hâte ses chaussures et attrapant son sac rapidement.

Elle était penchée sur ses lacets quand elle entendit la voiture s'arrêter à son niveau et une portière s'ouvrir puis claquer. Un nuage de poussière retomba lentement au sol autour d'elle.

«Vous ne pouvez pas savoir comme je suis heureuse de vous voir. Ça fait des heures que je marche et que personne ne s'arrête.»

Pas de réponse. Peut être qu'il ne comprenait pas l'anglais ? Ou qu'il n'était juste pas du tout bavard. Le trajet jusqu'à Akureyri serait long s'il ne disait rien.

«Vous allez jusqu'à Akureyri ? J'ai besoin d'aller là bas !»

Elle avait toujours la tête penchée vers le sol, réajustant désormais ses chaussettes et époussetant la poussière sur ses mollets.

Elle se redressa et adressa un gigantesque sourire à son interlocuteur silencieux. Sourire qui vint mourir sur ses lèvres à l'instant où elle croisa le regard du conducteur.

Ces yeux gris. Digne des glaciers Islandais.

«Oui, je vais jusqu'à Akureyri.»

Le jeune homme avait dit ça d'une voix trainante et froide. Incisive et coupante. Cette voix lui fit penser à certaines crêtes de montagne qui déchiraient les nuages en lambeaux flottant doucement dans le ciel.

Il ouvrit le coffre et tendit sa main vers elle. Elle restait interdite.

«Granger. Tu l'as dit toi même, tu es heureuse que quelqu'un s'arrête pour toi. Tu ne vas pas refuser quand même.» Il attendait patiemment qu'elle lui tende son sac.

«Que ... Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?» Parvint-elle à articuler malgré son souffle coupé par la surprise.

Il ne répondit pas. Le vent agita ses cheveux blond les faisant onduler comme les prairies couvrant les flancs des falaises dessinant les côtes de cette île.

Elle finit par laisser glisser Boris le long de son épaule et par le tendre au jeune homme qui le saisit d'une poigne ferme et le hissa dans le coffre.

Il s'installa à la place du conducteur et attendit. Hermione n'avait pas esquissé un mouvement. Il s'impatientait.

«Bon écoute, si tu ne veux pas venir, je te laisse là !»

Il avait dit ça avec agressivité et cette violence la rappela à la réalité. Elle se hissa à côté de celui qui avait longtemps été un ennemi et un silence pesant s'installa alors qu'il redémarrait.

Elle ne s'attendait vraiment pas à le voir ici. En fait, elle ne pensait pas tomber sur quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait en choisissant cette destination. Encore moins Drago Malefoy.

Elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis des mois, voire des années. En fait, elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis la fin de la guerre. Elle avait entendu dire qu'il avait reconstruit sa vie à l'écart de sa famille déchue et qu'il s'en sortait plutôt bien.

Que pouvait-il bien faire ici ?

« Je ne m'attendais pas à te ramasser un jour au bord d'une route dans un pareil état.» Elle remarqua qu'il l'observait du coin de l'oeil, un sourire carnassier se dessinant sur son visage dévoilant ses dents aussi blanches que les icebergs flottant dans les Fjords.

Elle fronça le nez, de mépris. Effectivement elle n'avait pas l'apparence habituelle de la miss-je-sais-tout que Malefoy connaissait. Elle avait les cheveux attachés à la hâte et ébouriffés par le grand air et la peau burinée par le soleil, le froid sec et les vents violent. Elle savait que ses jambes étaient poussiéreuses et qu'une légère couche terreuse s'y était incrustée depuis ce matin. Elle avait maigrit bien sur et elle n'était pas vraiment apprêtée comme une citadine : pas épilée, pas maquillée et à peine habillée. Étrangement elle se fichait complètement de son apparence. Elle se sentait mieux dans son corps qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été, qu'il l'accepte ou non.

Elle détourna le regard, refusant de répondre à cette attaque.

«J'aime bien. Ça te donne un côté sauvage.»

Elle fut tellement surprise qu'elle se retourna vers lui d'un bond sur son siège. Il riait. Et ce rire l'apaisa. Elle n'avait pas entendu de rire comme celui là depuis qu'elle était sur cette île. Un rire sincère, le rire d'un ami. Elle fut surprise de considérer l'espace d'un instant Malefoy comme son ami.

«Qu'est ce que tu fais ici, Malefoy ?»

«Je fais mon travail.»

«Est ce que je peux te demander en quoi ça consiste ?» Il avait piqué sa curiosité.

Il eut l'air surpris par la question et lui lança un rapide regard interrogatif.

«Sérieusement, Granger ? Tu ne sais pas ce que je fais ?»

Elle eut soudain la certitude qu'elle savait mais elle avait complètement oublié. Il était sortit de sa vie depuis si longtemps et maintenant il surgissait de nulle part. Elle n'avait pas retenu les informations qu'elle avait entendu à son sujet ces dernières années. Elle rougit et fit non de la tête, le dévisageant par en dessous.

Il éclata d'un grand rire, un rire chaleureux. Ce rire la surprit encore plus que le précédent, il avait l'air d'avoir changé. En tout cas il ne riait plus aussi froidement qu'avant. Elle se surprit à lui trouver un petit quelque chose de l'Islande, un caractère de glace et de feu.

«Je suis attrapeur de l'équipe de Quidditch de Reykjavik, Granger. Comment peux tu ne pas savoir ça ? Il parait que ça fait scandale en Angleterre pourtant !»

Il la regardait, avec un amusement évident, dans le rétroviseur. Leurs regards se croisèrent et elle esquissa un sourire, de surprise et de gêne. Elle se souvenait maintenant.

Il avait quitté la prestigieuse équipe de Londres pour celle, encore plus prestigieuse, de la capitale Islandaise. El les sorciers Anglais en avaient été, pour la plupart, choqués.

«Bien sur que je sais ça, Malefoy, seulement j'ai préféré l'oublier aussi vite que je l'ai su. Comme tout ce qui te concerne de près ou de loin.»

Il eu l'air de se renfrogner et elle vit son attention se recentrer sur la route. Elle laissa son propre regard fuir dans les paysages Islandais, suivant le ruban noir qui se déroulait devant eux.

Ils étaient maintenant presque au pied de la montagne de glace qu'elle avait vu de loin en atteignant la route. Et elle emplissait d'ailleurs tout son champ de vision. La masse blanche était sculptée par des éclats géométriques noirs qui semblait surgir de la neige éclatante. Le soleil déjà bas dessinait dans le glacier des formes colorées chatoyantes et dansantes. Ça ressemblait à une aurore boréale.

Son regard dériva inconsciemment.

Il avait changé physiquement. Il semblait un peu plus musclé, et une jolie barbe tout aussi blonde que sa chevelure redessinait avec douceur sa mâchoire. Les traits de son visage, bien que toujours aussi fins et vifs, semblait moins agressifs. Il avait l'air moins en colère qu'à l'école. Il avait l'air plus serein, plus apaisé. Ça se lisait au fond de ses yeux, d'un gris aussi changeant qu'un nuage d'orage.

«Dis donc, Granger, ça te plairait toi que je te dévisage avec autant d'insistance ?»

Gênée, elle détourna précipitamment ses yeux.

«Tu as changé, Malefoy.»

«Ne te sens pas obligée de te justifier, j'ai l'habitude !»

Finalement, il était toujours aussi arrogant qu'avant. Cette remarque arracha un sourire à la jeune fille qui se perdait de nouveau dans ses pensées.

«Et toi ? Qu'est ce que tu fais au juste au fin fond de l'Islande ?»

Il avait lâché ça comme si cette question brûlait ses lèvres, comme s'il avait longtemps hésité avant de le dire. Et il semblait à la fois soulagé de l'avoir dit et inquiet de la réaction de sa passagère.

«J'avais besoin d'air.»

Il hocha la tête, d'un air compréhensif.

«J'avais du mal à savoir qui j'étais devenu et ce que j'attendais de la vie. J'avais même du mal à me reconnaitre dans la plupart de mes habitudes, dans mon travail et dans mes passe-temps. Je voulais me recentrer sur moi même un peu, être seule tout en rencontrant des gens nouveau. J'avais besoin de me sentir en milieu hostile, de me battre un peu pour ma survie. Le quotidien était en train de me bouffer je crois.»

«Et l'Islande, ça change de ton quotidien ?»

«Beaucoup. Ça a détruit l'équilibre plan-plan que j'avais établi dans ma vie depuis la guerre. C'est un pays changeant, mais tout y est toujours tellement fort. Et on ne peut pas y être indifférent. Même la violence du paysage y est belle. Et la sérénité qui surgit parfois d'un rayon de soleil sur la montagne n'en est que plus appréciable. Il n'y a aucune demie mesure. Et ce pays est tellement dur qu'au final tout monde y est adorable. Il y a un genre de réaction de la population qui vient créer un équilibre, tu vois ?»

Elle parlait sans s'arrêter, ne regardant même pas son conducteur. Pourtant il souriait d'un sourire franc et peut être un peu triste. Et elle était en train de passer à côté de la sérénité de ce moment.

«Et puis, la solitude y est tellement appréciable. J'ai l'impression d'avoir eu cette île pour moi toute seule et de l'avoir explorer, de l'avoir découverte. J'ai l'impression que personne avant moi n'a vu toutes ces choses, c'est beau comme sentiment. L'impression de voir quelque chose de rare et de beau. Réellement, ce pays est tout en contraste et ça fait du bien de se laisser surprendre, de se laisser aller à la spontanéité de cet endroit, à ces impulsions. C'est un pays impulsif.»

Elle se tut. Elle remarqua, confuse, que Drago correspondait terriblement bien à l'Islande. Il était tout aussi changeant et impulsif que cet endroit. Et il n'était certainement pas dans la demie-mesure.

Il tapota l'arrière de son crâne.

«Qu'est ce qui te fait sourire comme une idiote, Granger ?»

Elle lui sourit. Ce qui le troubla. Cette fille ne lui avait rarement, voire jamais, souri de cette manière. Et il était heureux que ça arrive maintenant, dans cette voiture, sur cette route, dans ce pays où il se sentait assez seul.

«Ça ne te regarde pas, Drago !»

Elle répondit à sa tape et exhiba une expression victorieuse.

Elle l'avait appelé Drago. Il en était d'autant plus troublé. Cette fille était décidément hors du commun.

«Qu'est ce que tu as fait depuis tout ce temps, Granger ?» Il ne se sentait pas capable de l'appeler Hermione si vite. Après tout ils s'appelaient par leurs noms depuis qu'ils avaient onze ans.

Oui, mais ils se détestaient aussi depuis cet âge là et ça n'avait pas l'air de les empêcher de discuter tranquillement dans cette voiture.

«Pas grand chose de très intéressant je suppose. Je suis médicomage à Manchester. Je n'ai surpris personne en faisant ce choix, d'ailleurs. Ça fait des années que je n'ai surpris personne.»

Elle semblait contrariée. Elle venait, en réalité, de faire ce constat tout en l'exprimant à voix haute. Et elle eut la soudaine impression d'avoir loupé une marche dans l'escalier de sa vie.

Drago remarqua les sourcils froncés de la jeune femme et comprit rapidement ce qui la tracassait. Lui, elle l'avait toujours surpris. Il avait envie de lui dire, mais ce serait trop inaproprié.

«Pourtant, tu as du surprendre beaucoup de monde en partant pour l'Islande.»

Il avait vu juste. Le visage de Hermione se détendit considérablement.

Ils longeait maintenant le flanc du gigantesque glacier, les surplombant de toute sa hauteur. À leur droite, défilait une plaine parsemée de quelques moutons blancs et cotonneux. Au fond de cette étendue, on distinguait une lointaine chaine de montagne, ou de volcan, bleuie par la distance.

Devant eux, il n'y avait que la route et la barre gelée effaçant le ciel.

«Qu'est ce que tu vas faire à Akureyri ? Si tu joues pour Reykjavik, tu dois y habiter non ?»

C'était le cas, mais il avait eu besoin d'air comme elle.

«J'avais envie de voir autre chose. Je me suis vite lassé de Reykjavik.»

Elle eut l'air carrément effarée par sa réponse.

«Ferme ta bouche, Granger, tu vas rester coincée.»

Son ton sarcastique la rappela à la réalité et elle allait s'emporter dans un de ses longs discours quand il plaça sa main sur son visage, l'empêchant de parler et même de voir la route. Il couvrait tout son visage de sa main et son odeur emplit les narines de la jeune femme, une odeur de frais et d'altitude.

«Je connais cette expression, Granger. Si tu tenais à me faire un long sermon sur combien Reykjavik est beau et sur combien ce pays est incroyable, je t'arrête tout de suite.»

Il retira son bras et fit mine de se concentrer sur la route.

«Tu m'expliques alors ?» Dit-elle, un sourcil haussé et les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

«Non, je conduis.»

«Te fous pas de moi. La route est parfaitement droite et il n'y a personne. Puis ça ne t'as pas empêché de me parler jusqu'à maintenant !»

Il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir envie de parler de ça. Elle abandonna.

Elle se sentait confuse. Elle avait une envie irrépressible d'observer le jeune homme mais elle savait combien ce geste était suspect et inapproprié. Elle décida de jeter un bref coup d'oeil dans le rétroviseur.

Elle détourna aussitôt le regard. Elle venait de surprendre Malefoy en train de l'observer. Et lui l'avait surpris de la même façon. Elle devinait à la chaleur de ses joues qu'elle rougissait.

Il fallait qu'elle trouve un sujet de conversation, et vite. L'ambiance était de plus en plus tendue, et c'était une tension étrange. Pas celle qu'il y avait toujours eu entre eux, même si cette tension là était tout aussi violente.

C'est Drago qui les sortit d'affaire tout les deux.

«Comment vont Weasmoche et le binoclard ?»

Il avait l'air de prendre un malin plaisir à les appeler par ces surnoms ridicules.

«Harry a épousé Ginny, la soeur de Ronald, il y a quelques mois et Ron ... Ron va bien. Je l'ai quitté il y a un moment, mais il a l'air d'avoir du mal à passer à autre chose.»

Elle s'interrompit. Mais qu'est ce qu'elle faisait ? Elle était en train de discuter tranquillement avec son ancien pire ennemi comme s'ils étaient simplement de vieilles connaissances. Non c'était pire que ça même. Pourquoi est ce qu'elle lui racontait tout ça ? Ça n'avait aucun sens.

«Tu as quitté Weasley ?» Il avait l'air intéressé par cette information.

«Oui. Il faisait partie de ce quotidien un peu ennuyeux. Il ne me surprenait plus.»

Ah, mais elle continuait en plus ! Elle avait envie de sauter de cette voiture avant de trop se dévoiler. C'était un inconnu et qui plus est quelqu'un de détestable. Il fallait qu'elle trouve un moyen de fuir sa conversation.

Ça la mettait trop mal à l'aise.

Elle fit mine de se détourner et de fermer les yeux pour s'endormir, mais en réalité ses pensées s'enchainaient à vive allure.

Très vite un lien se fit dans son esprit entre l'Islande et Drago. Et si elle était en train de tomber amoureuse de cet homme comme elle était tombée amoureuse de cette île ? Après tout ils étaient semblables, et c'était tout ce qu'elle recherchait dans sa vie actuelle.

Non ce n'était pas possible, il fallait qu'elle se sorte cette idée du crâne et rapidement.

D'accord elle avait besoin de surprise et de changement mais Drago Malefoy c'était un peu trop de changement et de surprise d'un coup.

Elle remarqua soudain que la voiture ralentissait. Elle paniqua. Elle n'avait pas envie d'être déjà arrivé, elle voulait rester un peu plus longtemps dans cet voiture avec cet homme. Elle se sentait bien, qu'elle le veuille ou non, elle était obligée de l'admettre.

Elle sentit le poids de Drago descendre de la voiture et la porte claquer derrière lui. Elle restait blottie contre la vitre, les yeux clos, refusant de les ouvrir et de se rendre compte qu'elle allait le quitter là et se séparer de lui aussi vite qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés.

Elle sentie une main secouer son épaule doucement.

«Hermione. Il faut que tu te réveille, on a un soucis je crois.»

Elle se redressa et suivit Drago dehors. Elle frissonna. L'air s'était considérablement refroidie depuis l'après-midi et les ombres se faisaient de plus en plus grandes au sol. Le soleil était en train de disparaitre doucement derrière eux.

Elle s'avança à l'avant de la voiture.

La route était barrée. Non praticable.

Il y avait un fin ruisseau, là, normalement. Avec un joli pont de bois.

Mais avec la fonte de la glace accrue par ce soleil qu'elle avait tant apprécié aujourd'hui même, le ruisseau était devenu torrent et le pont avait été emporté.

«Ma voiture n'est pas en mesure de traverser ça.»

Elle ne répondit pas. Elle avait peur de comprendre où il allait en venir.

«Hermione ?»

Tiens, il l'appelait une deuxième fois par son prénom.

«Oui ?»

«Je crois qu'il faut qu'on dorme ici.»

Elle en avait bien peur.

Elle frissonna une seconde fois, frottant ses mains contre ses bras nus.

«Viens, on rentre dans la voiture, tu vas attraper froid.»

Il avait posé sa main sur son épaule. Elle se dégagea brutalement de ce contact, sous le regard interloqué de Drago.

«Je n'ai pas besoin que tu me le dise, merci !»

Elle avait fait demi-tour et venait de s'asseoir dans la voiture, non sans avoir claqué la portière le plus fort possible. Maintenant, elle fixait un point loin derrière lui, les sourcils résolument froncés.

Il resta un moment dans le froid, ayant du mal à réunir ses esprits. Elle avait l'air perturbée par quelque chose, mais quoi ? Il avait du mal à comprendre son comportement.

Peut être qu'elle lui en voulait toujours, pour toutes ces années de haine.

Il revint vers la voiture et s'assit à côté d'elle. Il adopta le même comportement qu'elle, l'exagérant quelque peu.

Il finit par l'entendre pouffer de rire et il essaya de se renfrogner d'avantage.

Quand elle partit dans un grand éclat de rire, il fut enfin rassuré.

Il profita qu'elle fut calmer pour allumer l'auto-radio et se pencher derrière son siège.

«Tu as faim ?» Lui dit-il alors qu'il farfouillait dans son propre sac à dos, posé derrière lui. Elle cherchait en vain une station de radio qui passait de la musique qu'elle connaisse mais il n'y avait que de la musique Islandaise. Elle se tourna vers lui, dépitée mais l'air réjouie.

«Si tu savais comme j'ai faim ! Je n'ai mangé que des raisins secs aujourd'hui !»

Elle avala tout doucement, en savourant bien chaque bouchée, le sandwich qu'il lui tendit. Ce n'est qu'en le finissant qu'elle remarqua que lui n'avait avalé qu'une pomme. Elle se sentit coupable et se contorsionna alors jusqu'au coffre. Elle y farfouilla un moment sous le regard curieux de Drago.

«C'est bon je l'ai !»

Elle resurgit, un paquet de raisins secs à la main et le tendit à Drago, un large sourire illuminant son visage.

Il rit mais accepta le présent, son ventre venait de gargouille de façon peu discrète. Il avala quelques grains puis sortit de la voiture. Il plia les sièges arrières et déplaça son petit sac à dos, ainsi que celui, énorme, de Hermione. Il étendit ensuite une épaisse couverture dans le coffre et par dessus les sièges repliés. Ça ferait un matelas de fortune relativement confortable.

Il se tourna vers Hermione «Votre lit, princesse !»

Elle ne pu s'empêcher de rire. Malgré la situation qu'elle trouvait gênante. Elle se sentait de plus en plus confuse en la présence de Drago. Et son coeur ratait quelques battements de façon un peu trop récurrente.

Elle s'installa rapidement sur la couverture, elle était exténuée. Il était déjà très tard, mais il faisait encore jour. Fichu cercle polaire ...

Elle se sentait déjà tomber entre les bras de Morphée quand elle sentit un poids s'abattre sur son ventre.

«Ton duvet, Granger. Je ne veux pas être accusé de ton meurtre si tu meurs de froid pendant la nuit.»

Voix trainante et regard fuyant. Il y avait quelque chose de bizarre dans ce comportement. Mais elle était trop fatiguée pour essayer de comprendre. Elle s'endormit à peine le duvet étendu sur elle.

Drago ne savait pas quoi faire.

Ça faisait des années que ses pensées à propos d'Hermione n'étaient pas aussi claires qu'elles auraient du l'être. Depuis qu'il la connaissait en fait.

Il lui avait toujours trouvé un charme particulier mais n'avait jamais su se l'expliquer. Il la fuyait depuis la fin de la guerre, de peur de se rendre compte de sentiments trop grands pour lui. Et il avait beau être partit jusqu'en Islande, ils s'étaient retrouvés.

Il était sortit de l'habitacle étouffant de la voiture et il marchait dans la plaine sous cette étrange luminosité de fin de journée. La lune et le soleil éclairaient tout deux l'Islande d'une lumière douce et vaporeuse. Le vent s'était arrêté et rien ne bougeait plus dans la plaine.

Il erra un moment, repoussant l'instant où il se coucherait près d'elle, effrayé par cette idée. Imaginer la proximité de leurs corps le mettait déjà dans tout ces états.

Il finit par se résoudre à l'idée de rejoindre la belle endormie.

Elle semblait dormir profondément et ronflait même un petit peu. Il rit discrètement en remarquant ça. Elle n'était peut être pas si sexy que ça finalement.

Il se coucha près d'elle, couvrant son corps de son propre duvet et ferma les yeux. Il s'apprêtait à s'endormir quand il sentit un bras se glisser autour de sa taille et le corps de Hermione venir se coller au sien, au travers leurs duvets respectifs. Il se figea, il n'osait même plus respirer.

Ce n'était rien, elle avait du bouger dans son sommeil. Il fallait qu'il dorme et qu'il oublie ce corps blotti contre le sien.

«Drago ? Tu ne veux pas me prendre dans tes bras ?»

Elle ne dormait pas et faisait tout ça tout à fait consciemment. Trop consciemment peut être.

Il déglutit et glissa son bras sous le corps d'Hermione, jusqu'à enlacer son dos. Il étaient maintenant face à face, couchés l'un contre l'autre et il sentait le souffle chaud et lent de la jeune femme dans son cou.

Et ça lui faisait bien trop d'effet.

Il se laissa aller à glisser sa main libre dans les cheveux de la jeune femme, qu'elle avait dénoué avant de se glisser au lit.

«Tes cheveux sont doux.»

Il l'entendit rire. Il se sentait très con. De toutes les phrases qu'il aurait pu dire, c'était certainement la pire. Il se maudissait intérieurement tout en caressant doucement les boucles brunes qui glissaient entre ses doigts.

Il sentit Hermione faire courir le bout de ses doigts sur sa taille, l'effleurant à peine. Cette sensation délicate lui arracha un frisson de délice.

Il se sentait tellement bien.

Elle glissa sa tête dans son cou et il sentit ses lèvres embrasser sa peau en de petits baisers doux et rapides. Il resserra tout doucement son étreinte, l'attirant tout contre lui.

«Hermione.»

«Chut. Ne dis rien.»

Elle avait relevé son visage, et, joignant le geste à la parole, déposa ses lèvres contre les sienne en un baiser timide. Baiser qui se fit passionné et fougueux. Il mordilla sa bouche, glissant sa langue tout contre, quémandant le droit de la glisser entre ses lèvres. Ils enroulèrent leurs langues en un soupir, se pressant l'un contre l'autre.

Il n'arrivait pas à mettre fin à ce baiser. Il l'avait tellement rêvé.

Quand elle fit lentement glisser la fermeture de son duvet pour venir se réfugier dans le sien, il ne put réprimer un gémissement.

Il sentait ses jambes à la peau si douce contre les siennes et son corps tout entier collé au sien. Le désir fourmillait dans son ventre.

Elle avait mis fin au baiser, et embrassait maintenant sa mâchoire, dirigeant sa bouche vers son oreille tout en glissant ses mains fraiches sous son t-shirt, contre son torse. Elle sentait son érection durcir contre son ventre et ça lui plaisait énormément.

Elle retira prestement le t-shirt de Drago qui fit de même avec le sien. Elle se réfugia dans se bras, laissant ses mains se balader sur son ventre.

Il remontait doucement ses mains vers la poitrine de la jeune femme. Il finit par saisir un de ses seins, le caressant à pleine main et arrachant un petit cri de surprise à Hermione.

Elle décida de passer à l'attaque et glissa ses doigts dans le caleçon de son amant. Il émit un grognement de plaisir dans son cou, ce qui l'incita à continuer dans ce sens. Elle saisit le sexe de Drago et le caressa doucement de haut en bas, avant de retirer complètement le dernier vêtement du jeune homme.

À son tour, il attrapa les fesses bien fermes de Hermione à travers sa culotte et l'attira contre lui. Il sentait son intimité frotter son érection et c'était particulièrement excitant. Glissant une main dans la culotte de la jeune fille, il la caressa du bout des doigts avant de retirer complètement cette dernière barrière de tissu.

Leurs corps, complètement nus, l'un contre l'autre.

Il ne cessait d'embrasser son cou, sa gorge, sa poitrine. Elle avait la peau si douce et parsemée de légers frissonnement qui accentuaient son désir.

Elle caressait de haut en bas, enroulant sa main autour de son sexe dressé. Ses doigts allaient et venaient en elle, lui arrachant des râles de plaisir.

«J'ai envie de te faire l'amour, Hermione.»

Décidément, il disait n'importe quoi ce soir. Mais elle le rendait tout chose, il avait l'impression de perdre tous ses moyens en sa présence.

Cependant, ça eut l'air de la convaincre et elle guida tout en douceur Drago contre son intimité.

Il la pénétra lentement, prenant garde à ne pas la blesser. Elle se mordillait les lèvres, les yeux clos. Elle était si belle, cette vision l'enchanta et il commença ses va-et-vient bien plus rapides et fort au dessus d'elle.

Elle étouffait des râles de plus en plus aigus dans son cou, mordant à pleine dent sa peau. Lui, grognait et gémissait, agitant son bassin au dessus du sien. Elle s'agrippait à ses fesses, griffant sa chair et lui arrachant des cris de désir.

Ils firent l'amour de longues minutes. Drago avait eu envie que ça ne s'arrête jamais. Mais il jouit en elle avec délectation et s'effondra à côté du corps encore tendu de Hermione.

Elle se rendit compte, une fois blottie entre les bras de son amant, rassasiée par tout ce sexe, qu'elle avait attendu ça de longues années. Mais qu'elle n'avait jamais osé se l'avouer peut être.

Elle allait s'endormir, encore nue, à peine recouverte d'une couverture et demain elle se réveillerait entre les bras de Drago. Et cette idée lui plaisait particulièrement.

«Je taime, Drago.»

Les yeux déjà clos, il resserra son emprise autour d'elle, enfouissant son visage dans ses cheveux.

«Moi aussi, Hermione.»

* * *

**Voilà c'est le premier OS que j'écrit alors j'espère qu'il vous a plu. J'aimerai beaucoup avoir votre avis, c'est la première fois que j'écris quelque chose comme ça et c'est un exercice que je trouve assez difficile.**

**J'espère que l'histoire ne semble pas trop incohérente.**

**Puis je me suis essayée à écrire un lemon, parce que, après tout, il est logique qu'ils couchent ensemble ! Et il fallait que j'en écrive un dans un OS avant d'en écrire dans ma fic du moment.**

**Voilà !**

**J'vous embrasse**


End file.
